The Prom, Chapter six
Chapter six of The Prom. This chapter is a modified version of Daring Dan's "Innocents Aboard". Story Kit's mind still felt as though it was engulfed in a massive fog: between the blinding pain of his appendix bursting and the lingering effects of the anesthetic and pain medication, his sense of time was extremely distorted. Every time he felt like he was breaking through into clarity, his short bursts of energy would tire him out again, and he'd feel the compelling need to close his eyes and sleep once more, preferably resting with Ramón who would sometimes snuggle with him. Fortunately the scamp had rarely left his side since the ordeal began...three days ago? four? he wasn't sure. Currently, the teen picked at his food finding that his appetite was very spotty. Baloo hadn't even wanted to leave him alone for the time it took him to prepare dinner (except when Ramon was here), but the adolescent had persuaded him that he'd be fine. He took a small bite of chicken and glanced over at the adult-bear, who was engrossed in one of Kit's back issues of 'Bullethead' and smiled. He knew Baloo was smothering him with concerned attention, and the teenager couldn't help liking it for obvious reasons, how could he not when he was parentless for much of his childhood, even at his current age? He took a few more small bites of his food, and leaned back, no desire to continue. The pain in his side was returning, as Dr. Gosselin had warned him it would as the powerful pain medication from the intravenous slowly left his system. "Papa-bear, I'm just gonna take my pain pill and go to bed now, if that's OK, I'm not very hungry, and that pill's just gonna knock me out anyway" he said with a weak smile, "sure you're OK kid? you didn't eat much-" the pilot asked, a worried look on his face, "I'm fine: the doc said I wouldn't have much appetite for a little while" Kit smiled despite the pain in his gut growing a little stronger, "OK, you're the patient" the big bear chuckled handing the boy a pill and a glass of water, "let me just head downstairs and do the dishes, and I'll be up in a little while" he said picking up the tray, "uh Baloo?" the teen said sheepishly blushing a little, "what Lil-Britches?" Baloo replies, "umm...would you mind staying in the room, you know, until I fall asleep?" Kit asked with an embarrassed grin, Baloo stared for a moment, then grinned, "sure kiddo, no problem" he says, he puts down the tray and sat on the edge of Kit's bed patting the teen's paw, Kit squeezed the pilot's hand and closed his eyes. Silly, he knew, but again, how could he not when he was parentless for much of his childhood? Later at night, Ramon had been asleep for a time (he wasn't sure how long) when he was startled awake by a pained sound in the dark. He glanced over at the clock, which read two A.M. He stared at Kit's bed, and that's when he heard another pained sound from that direction, only louder, the scamp leapt up alarmed. "Kit?" he peeps and Kit looks at him, "what's the matter Kit?" he asked urgently flipping on the light, the teen's eyes were clenched shut tightly, but it wasn't from the light, he was bent over clutching his gut hard, "it hurts!" he said simply through gritted teeth, "my gosh!" Ramon gasped grabbing Kit's arm, "what should I, call the doctor?" he babbles, "no!" Kit said urgently, "h-he said this m-might...it's the pain stuff, it's happening" the teen adds panting before groaning loudly, "somebody help!" Ramon screamed loudly enough to wake everyone up, sleepily everyone else walk in and they too were alarmed at seeing Kit looking agonized, "what's wrong with Kit?" Molly asks, "the aftermath of the surgery is happening" Ramon describes, "already?!" Rebecca gasps, "let me give you another pill!" Baloo said racing into the bathroom for a glass of water, "natural part of healing" he told himself as he returns, "can you sit up Lil-Britches?" he asks Kit, "I'll try" Kit whispered trying to slide up in the bed, only to fall back with a yelp of pain, Riven and Rebecca bent over, trying to raise the teenage-bear up enough to swallow the water, Kit's teeth gritted tightly and tears streaming from his eyes, finally Baloo reached over for the pill, "open up" he panted and slipped the tablet into Kit's mouth, Rebecca gently tipped a swallow of water into Kit, some if it spilling out onto his chin, but the teen managed to swallow the pill down, Kit grabbed his side, "oh man it's horrible!" he panted, "I know" Rebecca answered helplessly, natural? how could this be natural? Kit moaned again through clenched teeth, "you all still here?" he said worried, Ramon climbs up onto the bed and hugs Kit, while Baloo and Rebecca sat on the bed and do the same, "we're right here Kit, we're right here, everything's gonna be fine" Rebecca said soothingly grasping Kit, "s-sorry to be such a baby" Kit whispered squeezing Baloo's paw so hard that the pilot winced in pain himself, Baloo forced himself to laugh, "stop worrying about that Lil-Britches: you've been real brave through this whole thing, that pill's gonna work any minute now and you'll feel just fine" Baloo assured, Kit lay silent for a moment panting, then a sob escaped him, followed quickly by more, "it hurts so much!" he groaned, now sobbing uncontrollably, unable to be tough in this, "I know, I know it hurts..." Baloo whispered, trying desperately to retain his composure, the teen continued to sob, tears squeezed out through clenched eyes, everyone wrapped their arms around him, they all could feel him trembling, "you cold Lil-Britches?" Baloo asks, Kit said nothing for a moment, but continued to cry softly, and shivered, Baloo squeezed his eyes shut, forcing tears down his cheeks: this was the worst, the hardest, nothing that had happened could compare to it, Rebecca was cheek to cheek with Kit, crying herself, she hugs Kit more tightly, "it'll be OK, we promise, you hear me? we promise, we're gonna stay right here and you're gonna feel better" Rey peeps, "OK" Kit sobbed, snuggling closer to them, he was so cold and the pain was tremendous, he didn't see how he could stand it, how he could survive another minute of it, "oh god this is terrible!" he managed to utter, Rebecca softly massaged his back as she hugged him, the teen continuing to shiver slightly as he cried, they all felt as if they were being slowly tortured, their insides being eaten away, "we'll get through it, you're not alone kid, we're right here with you" Riven confided trying to project some strength and confidence into his voice, Kit could only feel the pain, for long moments, although he was at some level conscious that he must look like a complete babbling infant to them, it didn't matter, he can always rely on them, holding onto their comforting presences and using it to keep his spirits up, and slowly, infinitesimally slowly the pain began to recede, they lay in the same position for several minutes, all trying to comfort Kit in anyway they could as the teenager's frequent sobs slowed to occasional ones, and his shivering receded, "feeling better?" Rey whispered gently, Kit sobbed softly, "yeah: it's still terrible...but it's not as bad" he wept sniffling several times and wiped his eyes, "I know, I wish I could make it all go away Lil-Britches, do you think you're gonna be able to sleep soon?" Baloo whispered reaching into a pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, which he used to wipe the cub's face, "I hope so" the boy sobbed, "we're right here for the duration, don't you worry we just want you to be able to get some rest, that's all, we'll be right here all night if we have to, don't worry" Riven assures, "thanks" Kit sniffled, he didn't care how he looked right now: he just knew he needed them to be here right now, even Ramon would feel like a thousand miles away, his entire consciousness was focused on the fire in his side, and the comforting presence that held him, which he clung to like a life preserver, the pain continued to subside maddeningly slowly and Kit felt his exhaustion overtaking him, just surviving the agony had used up all of his energy and the effects of the pain medication were beginning to kick in as well, slowly he drifts off: the slow steady breathing of his family next to him a soothing refrain, everyone else was exhausted as well: in all of the terrible experiences, they'd never experienced something like this: it was excruciating, and none of them were sure if they could sleep, with Kit in such agony, as they cuddled the teen strongly, Kit began to breathe more slowly and easily, and his shivering stopped, asleep, or soon would be they all thought, there was no justice in a world they mused bitterly, where an innocent kid would have to suffer like that...and they realized that nothing else mattered, only the welfare of the fragile young life they sympathized: a brother to Molly, a son to Baloo Rebecca and Riven, a father to Ramon, and, well, something to Rey, they would never let anything harm Kit again, not while they had a breath left, that was all that mattered, and thank goodness Kit could sleep now... Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction